


Storyteller

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [61]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Overworking, Remus being himself, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "How long has it been since you last slept?"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Storyteller

Remus stretched his arms over his head, grinning tiredly at the satisfying crack of his joints. He rubbed his eyes, sore and red from the hours he'd been staring at his laptop screen. He scratched his nails against the peeling stickers on his laptop, his mind wandering to anything but the project he'd been working on.

"Remus?"

Fuck.

Remus turned around, smile widening when he saw Logan standing in the doorway. "Logan baby! Miss me already? Breakfast wasn't that long ago."

Logan frowned and crossed his arms. "... No, dearest. It's late, you've been in here all day." He took a couple steps forward, ignoring the scattered mess on the floor as he squinted at the laptop screen. "What are you doing?"

"I had an idea! I had to write it down. This is just the rough draft, there's still so much detail I want to add—" Remus's excited rambling trailed off when he noticed the look on Logan's face. ".. Do you... Do you not like it? It's just a draft, I can make it better, I can—"

"You did all of this today?" Logan asked.

Remus didn't like not being able to read his tone. He shook his head. "I've been working on it since yesterday afternoon. I could've gotten more done but then Patton called us for breakfast, so—"

"Remus."

Remus stopped. "Yeah?"

"How long has it been since you last slept?"

And there it was, the soft expression and concerned tone. Logan's hand gently rested on Remus's shoulder, spinning him around in his chair to face him properly. Then he cupped Remus's face, thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks. Remus sighed and leaned into the touch.

"I don't know."

Logan shook his head and smiled. "I think you need some rest, dearest. You've done a lot of work, you need a break. Come to bed?"

Remus smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh?~"

"Not tonight, you need some sleep."

The creative side pouted but nodded, allowing Logan to pull him up from the chair. Remus's head spun as he stood and the exhaustion finally caught up to him. He wrapped his arms around Logan as the logical side half-carried him to bed.

"Goodnight, dearest," Logan said after turning off the light. He gently ran his fingers through Remus's hair as he stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars he'd helped Remus put up on the ceiling.

"G'night," Remus mumbled, voice half muffled against his boyfriends neck.


End file.
